zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sally Samuel
Sally Samuel was an Okapi, whose twin sister, Selene Samuel attended Zootopia University. Biography Pre-Zootopia Files When they were around fourteen, Sally and Selene's maternal grandparents died from organ failure and poor health. From that point on, her sister Selene was single-mindedly obsessed with finding a way to prevent something similar happening to anyone else's parents. Specifically through technology, after she had read about the potential for nanobots. By the time Selene had actually attended ZU, and started making headway on the nanobot development with the help of Dr. Mulerson. Sally had made a name for herself online as a singer. Things, however, took an odd turn for the okapi twins when. An eager Selene took Sally on a tour of her work with Dr. Mulerson... and stumbled upon his horrifying experiments. Projects created by the insane mule to make mules the dominant species on the planet. Specifically by making mules fertile and capable of breeding, and using Selene's nanobots to turn every other mammal into robot slaves. They tried to escape... but they were turned into robots by Dr. Mulerson. Allowing a subservient AI to control their bodies. Freedom For months, the two okapi's were forced to do Dr. Mulersons bidding. Ordering her and Selene to construct a safe house for him, and his research into Project's Chimera and Machina. Respectively, to create viable hybrids to unlock fertility in mules, and to further expand his robotic minions. Then, one night. The warehouse where the excess cloning and robotic equipment was being kept. Nick and Judy arrived, and quickly subdued the Samuel twins, short-circuiting the A.I.s, and finally freeing the Samuel sisters. Unfortunately, Nick and Judy were still captured by Dr. Mulerson and experimented on with the aid of other mammals he had transformed into robots. A few days passed, and the two were able to save not only Nick and Judy. But the only surviving hybrid of Project Chimera, a hybrid cloned from Nick and Judy's DNA. The two returned to society, still as robots. Sally returned to her singing career, while Selene got a job in the ZPD Cyber-Warfare division. Helping to expand the ZPD's technological edge. Physical Appearence Sally had white and dark brown fur, she wore a black pixie-cut wig, and she had blue eyes. She typically wears a black short-sleeved button-up shirt and blue jeans with a belt. Talents and Abilities Sally had a melodic voice and a talent for writing soulful and meaningful song lyrics. In addition, as a result of being changed by her sisters modified nanobots. She had enhanced strength, endurance, and the ability to create weapons from her limbs. Personality Fitting with the okapi stereotype, Sally is generally shy and avoids most mammals. However, this hasn't stopped her from trying to pursue a music career. Or from trying to find an ideal boyfriend... even if it hasn't worked for her so far. Sally also cared for her friends and family, particularly of her twin sister Selene. Trivia * Sally the okapi is a Zoosona, based off of my OC: Sally Samuel Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Okapi Category:Robot Category:Female Characters